The present invention is directed to a torque hinge assembly for use with a cover, lid, door, partitions, catalogue cases, or the like.
The invention relates in particular to a permanently adjusted friction hinge assembly having one or more leaves with one or more circular through hole knuckles squeezed around a circular plastic pin to provide frictional torque resistance between said pin and one or more of said hinge leaves.
The invention also relates particularly to a torque hinge assembly for a console located between the seats of an automobile whereby the cover or lid is movable relative to the base between a closed and an open position and in any other position between the closed and open position with the aid of resistance in the torque hinge which counteracts the force of gravity on the cover.
The invention further relates particularly to a torque hinge assembly for a hinged door which when opened will retain the open position against forces causing it to swing shut.
The invention even further relates to a torque hinge assembly applicable to more than one partition or catalogue case which may be opened individually and retain the open position subject to the same or different degree of torque relative to the other partitions or case.
Various forms of hinge assemblies have been designed and have been equipped with various means to adjust the extent to which the associated cover, lid, door or the like may be held between the closed and open position. Previous prior art hinge assemblies are designed and constructed so that upon tightening of adjustment screws, the plastic material embracing the reduced-diameter central portion of the hinge pin is tightened whereby preventing free rotational movement of the door or lid or cover relative to the hinge pin. However, these various adjustment structures make it difficult for a person unskilled with tools to adjust. Another prior art hinge assembly requires a balancing spring along with other components resulting in a complex mechanism. Examples of previously patented hinge assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,504,351; 2,872,697; 3,035,864; 3,233,277; 3,910,627; 4,057,287; 4,356,594; 4,490,884 and Netherlands No. 7,104,049.